It's Stuck
by fictitiousburn
Summary: A series of vastly inappropriate misunderstandings between friends (Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione)
1. Harry and Ginny

**it's stuck, **a vastly inappropriate misunderstanding series

Harry was embarrassed when Ron had come into the Charm's classroom.

"Mate, what happened?" He glanced between his best friend and his sister, standing together in an awkward position. It only served to make him more uncomfortable, but he was trying to be a good friend.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I got _it_ stuck. It won't come out now and I could really use your help."

Ginny frowned. "Just...don't hurt me. Don't pull it out too fast otherwise it'll really, _really_ hurt."

Ron turned around with a heated blush, unable to look at his sister and his best friend. "How did it even get stuck there? Near my sister?"

"I was just...showing her how it worked."

The redhead threw his hands up in the air. "I can't look at this! I'm going to get Hermione."

When Ron returned with the brunette, she squinted and wrinkled her nose at the pair of them. "I told you to be careful," she chided at the two of them. Harry stood up straight and moved towards her.

"Ow!" Ginny swatted at him. "Harry, not so hard! It's still attached, you know!"

"What are you doing to my sister?!"

"Ronald, please!" Hermione put her hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"She got herself into this as much as I did!" Harry shot back, but Hermione gave him a frustrated glare.

"This shouldn't be so hard to fix, just let me—"

"Ow!" Ginny called out again. "Why did I ever agree to this? I'm so embarrassed."

"Hey, it's not so bad!" Harry answered. "Ask Hermione, she loves it!"

The brunette witch slapped her palm against her forehead when Ron and Ginny both turned to stare at her. "Don't look at me like that! I mean," she blushed, "of course I love it. I always have, so what's your excuse?!"

Ginny shrunk back and kept her mouth shut. Before anyone could interject, the door opened again. Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, confused as she gazed between the four students of her house. "What is the meaning of all this racket?" She asked. Everyone was silent as they all looked at each other. "Well?"

"Harry and Ginny," Hermione started, "they're, uh. They're stuck, Professor."

McGonagall regarded the pair of them over the rim of her glasses and huffed. "Mister Potter...please untangle yourself from Miss Weasley."

It was Hermione who punctuated Professor McGonagall's command with one of her own as she finally managed to get the two of them apart. "Next time you try to let Ginny listen to a CD player, don't put the headphones over her earrings!"


	2. Hermione and Ginny

**it's stuck, **a vastly inappropriate misunderstanding series

Harry and Ron had just come inside from fooling around in the snow at the Burrow when they caught the end of Hermione and Ginny's conversation.

"Come on, Hermione. It's not like Harry and Ron would care if we were sneaking around. I can't help it if I love—"

"Don't," she whispered fervently, "you can't. Please, it'll just make everything worse if you starting talking about how you feel."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, not quite sure what to think about it. "You think they're..." Ron started weakly. "I don't think they could be," Harry tried to be reasonable, "I mean, they're our girlfriends." They paused when Mrs. Weasley ducked her head into their room.

"You two ought not to be fighting, just make up. It's a silly thing, anyway."

"Mom!" Ginny sounded affronted. "You don't know what's going on!"

"I do," Mrs. Weasley said, tutting at the girls. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Ginny is my little girl. She's always been a little different, but...not like this. I remember when she used to go wherever she wanted, wearing whatever she wanted...looking at _guys_—"

"Mom, I swear to—"

"I know it'll take some time," Hermione interrupted sternly, "but this is our decision. My mother knows too and she feels like I'm growing up too fast, but...it's what we want. It won't be any trouble, Mrs. Weasley. I promise."

Downstairs, Ron was pale. "My girlfriend...my sister...I feel sick." He covered his mouth with his hand and leaned over towards the sink.

"Doesn't mean I'm not shocked," Harry added, "I mean, Merlin!"

His exclamation made Ginny gasp and peer out of the doorway. "I thought the boys were outside," she glanced at Hermione. "How do we break this to them?"

Hermione frowned and pulled the redhead out of the door. "We'll just tell them. They'll like it. They're boys, they like those kinds of things." The pair of them headed down the stairs with their arms linked together. When Harry and Ron spotted them, they both appeared to look sheepish. Ron even looked slightly sick.

"Ron!" She reached over to pull him into a hug but he spluttered awkwardly in her grip.

"Hermione, look, we've got to talk..."

"Ginny and I need to talk to you both too!" She motioned to Harry as she moved to stand back with Ginny, linking their arms together. Both boys seemed to notice this harmless action. In unison, they spoke. "We've decided to start wearing make up."

Harry and Ron stared at the girls for a good, long while. Finally, Ron clamored back into a chair and banged his head against the table. Harry simply walked out of the room.

Hermione grinned at Ginny.

"That's what the busy bodies get for eavesdropping."


End file.
